Spring Fever Blues
by BlushingNinja
Summary: Every Spring Nanao suffers from hayfever, but thankfully Shunsui is there to look after her.


**Notes: While not entirely Spring related, when I think Spring I think allergies. And these boxes are just the cutest little idea. Shunsui/Nanao is still my OTP of OTPs and I have just loved seeing them so much in the manga during 2013. Helpfully 2014 will bring us more canon Shunnao moments. Cheers  
>Big thanks to r_dahlia and kyliwolf for running these fantastic contests. They do such a good job and the fandom really appreciates it. *huggles*<strong>

* * *

><p>It got worse as she got older. As a child it was just the sniffles but as she grew up her symptoms slowly got worse. It wasn't dangerous or overly painful, it was just annoying. As soon the snow started to melted, Nanao began her course of medication from the fourth. Thankfully the strong antihistamines kept the worse of her sore throats and running noses away.<p>

It had taken them years to figure it out. Shunsui felt incredibly foolish that he'd ignored it for so long. Missing the connection between the shifting seasons and Nanao's illness. Hayfever was simple enough to cure and contain, but the manner in which her Captain reacted, anyone would have thought she was dying.

Which is why she made such an effort to ensure the moment spring arrived her medication was taken everyday. Expect today it seemed. Working long into the night the lieutenant had forgone her usual evening routine to just manage a full four hours sleep.

She'd already over slept, she could feel it. Her room was too light and the bed too warm. Groaning into her pillow, Nanao run a hand over her eyes. Puffy and sore to touch, the lieutenant sighed. Of course she'd forgotten. Rushing through her Captain's remaining paperwork and the reports due at the ninth that morning. She'd completely forgotten about her daily dose against her incoming allergies. Looking towards the desk clock ticking away across the room, she buried her face back into her pillow.

He would have noticed her absences by now and doubtless would be coming for a visit shortly. Pushing herself up from her futon and struggling up on her knees, Nanao felt her head spin. Falling forward to steady herself on the flat on the floor, the lieutenant looked towards the slide of her bathroom door. With a small miracle she could probably stand and balance her way to the bathroom cabinet, take a double dose of antihistamines and struggle back to bed. If she was lucky her Captain would leave her to sleep, for once. There was a very slim chance.

Pushing her hair from her face, she managed to secure her glasses before trying again to stand up. Hand to her desk Nanao edged her way around the room, feeling her headache proud as she reached the slide of her bathroom door. Pulling it open with a half hearted tug, the lieutenant tensed as she felt a brush of her Captain's reiatsu near by.

Of course he'd be curious about her lack of appearance in the office this morning. He was never not curious when it came to her. Not bothering to wait for his polite knock at her door, Nanao called out.

"My apologises Captain, I'm unwell today. I will be returning tomorrow. Please see about the reports being delivered to the first and ninth." Pausing as a tingle of squeeze threatened her senses, Nanao gripped the small basin, attempting to hold it back.

"Unwell Nanao-chan?" His voice lacked its usual concern. "If you have company you can just say."

Gritting her teeth and she gave in to the squeeze, following it up with a grating cough just for good measure.

"If I had company sir I can assure you I wouldn't be missing work." The sound of a sliding door alerted her to his intrusion.

"Then you wouldn't be keeping very good company Nanao-chan." Glancing over her shoulder to watch him bend and remove his shoes, Nanao shook her head.

"I don't remember inviting you in?" Grinning as he moved across her room, the tall Captain leant in the doorway of the tiny bathroom.

Thankful for the space he offered her, Nanao let it slide. Focusing instead on banishing her headache.

"It's been a while since you've been this bad." Now he was concerned. Rolling her sore eyes as she looked around for a cup or glass, she promptly gave up in favour of dry swallowing the fourth approved medication, in an effort to ensure the ordeal could be over quicker.

"I just forgot, that's all." Turning to face him, Nanao straightened her sleeping robe, not bothering any attempt to tame her hair. "I'll be fine within a day. You can cope without me for one day. All the reports were finished yesterday." Narrowing his eyes at her hands gripping the basin a little too tight, Shunsui nodded.

"I can cope well enough without you for the next couple of days. Take the rest of the week off. You looked tired."

Shaking her head, Nanao immediately regretted the gesture as her Captain's pink robe merged and blurred in front of her.

"I should only need the day, but thank you for your concern." Closing her eyes to settle the spinning, Nanao felt him move closer. This was confirmed as his hand came down on her shoulder.

"Nanao-chan" his voice was definitely closer this time. "Go back to bed and take the week off. I can manage without you, the squad will still be standing when you get return." Nanao mewled in disagreement, but couldn't manage words. The pills felt as if they'd scrathed a path down her throat, making it impossible to speak without coughing. Slowly opening her eyes to the all too painful light, Nanao focused her gaze on her Captain's worried face.

His relaxed pose beside her was a ploy, the concerned lines in his face gave that away. That and the hand on her shoulder, balancing her more then she'd realised. It was easier for her to lean into his support then hold herself up against the basin, she hadn't even noticed she'd been doing it.

"Nanao-chan, can I help you back to bed? You look like you're about to fall. Please?" At least he'd been careful enough to ask, rather then just grab her and carry her off to bed.

Deciding against shaking her head, least her version take another roller-coaster ride Nanao cleared her throat.

"I need a shower, my hair is a mess." As Shunsui smiled at her, the hand at her shoulder slide along her back, bring them closer together.

"Understandable Nanao-chan I will assist you." Laughing was painful but necessary.

"No, you will go back to the office and do your paperwork." Giving in without a fight Shunsui withdrew his hand.

"Rangiku then? She'll happily assist you. Would you be more comfortable with her?" Almost growling Nanao pointed a finger at him angrily.

"No. I would be comfortable if everyone went back to their jobs for the day." Sighing as she twisted the taps of the shower, Nanao ignored his pouting. "Thank you for the offer though." The quickly hands returned to her shoulders as she removed her glasses.

"Are you sure Nanao-chan? I'd never forgive myself if something were to happen to you."

Nanao smiled despite herself.

"I think I'll be fine. Thank you." Strong fingers massaged the tense, aching muscles of her shoulder as she went to adjust the water's temperature and pressure. Rolling her neck a little as her shoulders relaxed, she heaved a deep breath. Refusing to acknowledge that it'd been a small moan.

"Come back and check on me later if you really must. But get out now, the water only stays hot for so long" With a single slow, lingering stroke down her back, Shunsui retreated into her bedroom, sliding the door half closed behind him.

"I'll just wait here Nanao-chan, just until you get to bed. What if you were to slip and fall and no one was around to help you?" Hiding in the shadow beside the door, Nanao scowled as she stripped.

"I'd sit on the floor of the shower and sleep." The laughter from beyond the door seemed oblivious to her threat.

Stepping into the warmth of the shower, Nanao quickly forgot her Captain loitering just outside as she sunk to her knees and sat back against the shower walls. Her legs had almost given out on her as she'd waited for Shunsui to leave, and now as the soft, petter patter of running water seeped into her aching limbs, she felt much more at ease.

"Which colour?'' Ignoring the question for as long as possible Nanao quickly answered as footsteps approached the half open door.

"For what?" Her voice struggling to be heard over the pounding water.

"Fresh sleepwear." Rocking her head gently back against shower wall, Nanao decided it was best to pretend she hadn't heard the question rather then ponder on the perverted image of her Captain sorting through her cupboards. Burdened by her kneeling position, the lieutenant still managed to wash her hair and brush teeth. Pausing only as she heard the bathroom door snap shut suddenly.

Turning off the water and using the taps to heave herself up on shaky knees, she peered out of the cubicle, relieved to see a simple tea green sleeping robe, accompanied by one of her thick, warm throw blankets. Stiffly drying and donning the robe, Nanao hung the blanket around her shoulders, taking her time to brush out her hair.

The mirror image staring back at her was pitiable, no wonder Shunsui had been so reluctant to leave her own on her own. The red of her eyes made it look as though she hadn't slept for days. Her nose due to the heat of the shower was beginning to run and inch worse then before. And of course she'd run out of tissues weeks ago. All over she looked about as good as she felt. Tired, dishevelled and sick.

Hair brushed and drying around her shoulders, she bundled up her laundry before heading back into the bedroom. Although Shunsui was no where to be seen she doubted it meant he'd be gone for long. Managing the short walk from bathroom to bed, she collapsed into a tumble of blankets, snuggling desperately under the sheets as a fit of squeezes took over. Noses running Nanao looked looked to her desk and shelves, wondering if she owned anything close to a handkerchief. As she did, a small box at the foot of her bed caught her eye. Frowning she clumsy reached out, pleased to discover it was indeed a box of tissues. Quickly tearing out fistfuls of the soft paper and blowing her noses before the sniffles could return. She was sure she'd run out and the box was brand new. Adjusting her glasses Nanao smiled. Her Captain could be incredibly thoughtful at times, even if he was overbearing. Falling back against the pillows, Nanao let her mind wonder as she drifted off to sleep, trying desperately to ignore her stuffy nose.

It was a mystery to Nanao as to how she'd gotten so used to being around Shunsui, she didn't even notice his presences as she slept. Squeezing herself awake, the lieutenant winced as her headache from before intensified. Sitting up she hesitated as she went to rub her inching eyes.

"Her, calendula, it'll help with the inch. Just dab it around your eyes. You're about ready for another dose of medicine." A small dish of water appeared as if by magic in front of her. Looking up, Nanao took in Shunsui sitting cross legged beside her bed, paper and ink spread out on the small table before him. Taking the dish, she gently dabbed the water and oil around her eyes, thanking him as she did.

"Thank you. Yes, maybe. What times is it?'' Passing her a glass of water and the packet of tablets, Shunsui sat back, glancing at the clock.

"Late afternoon. You slept right through the day." He grinned, watching her eyes widened. "Which is good. These allergies really knock you around Nanao-chan." Swallowing the pills with a wince, Nanao nodded, thankful her world stayed on axis.

"The sooner I have them back under control the better." She sipped the water, feeling the chill take the edge off her fever. "I apologise for my mistake, but we shouldn't fall too far behind." Shaking his head, Shunsui rolled an orange across the table, offering it to his lieutenant. Mouth watering at the thought of food, Nanao nodded, stretching as she watched him peel the fruit.

"You take all the time you need Nanao-chan. We'll manage fine without you." Halving the orange, he held it to her lips, grinning at her disapproving expression. Taking the dripping, juicy slice Nanao munched the tangy citrus, taking a long drink of water to ease the sting of the zesty fruit.

"We'll see" she didn't sound convinced. "Thank you" she added, "for the tissues." Finishing off his half of the orange Shunsui watched his lieutenant coughed and blow her nose. Cheeks turning pink under his gaze, she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"You're welcome. Would you like some tea? I brought a special blend." Rubbing her temples Nanao smiled up at him.

"I'd love some."

"Good" Standing up and moving to the kitchen the pink clad Captain promptly returned with a small, gaily decorated box. "Licorice or Nettle?" Squinting at the box, Nanao thought over the strange options.

"Licorice, it sounds nicer." As Shunsui fixed the tea, Nanao pulled his fancy box off the table and began sorting through it's contents. Packets of antihistamines, dried vials of turmeric, sets of licorice and nettle tea, along with knobs of garlic and ginger were all collected within the fragrant box.

"What is this?" Peering in from the kitchen Shunsui appeared unsure for a moment.

"Well I hate seeing you so sick. So-"

"So?" Picking up a slither of ginger, Nanao inhaled the pungent herb.

"So, it's a Nanao's Anti Hayfever kit. I put it together after that particularly bad Spring a few years ago." Shivering at the memory Nanao felt her stomach flip flop at such a kind gesture.

"You made this...for me?" Settling back at the table, teapot and cups in hand. Shunsui stirred the tea, counting down until it was ready to serve.

"I hate seeing you distressed Nanao-chan. Times like this morning are just so hard to go through." Focusing on the tea for a moment, he drizzled in a generous spoonful of honey. "I've watched Ukitake suffer for so many years. And there is so little I can do for him." Taking a sip before handing her the cup he sighed. "But I can help you Nanao-chan. And I always will. Thus anti hayfever kit."

Wrapping her hands around the cup, Nanao could smell the hot licorice even with her stuffy nose. Even if he drove her insane, was lazy, a drunken and pervert to boot. He was also one of the kindest people she knew. An ever steady rock in her life, who had always been there. Comfortable in their silent for a while Nanao finished her tea before deciding to test her coordination. Assisted by her Captain, Nanao washed the small selection of dishes while Shunsui insisted on making dinner and began on a garlic and fish broth. Happy to let him work, Nanao quickly fled back to her bed. Pleased by her slowly returning health, she contently devoured another orange, while sneaking a peek at the papers lining her small table.

"Have you been here the entire afternoon?" Surely not, Nanao thought, she would have had to have noticed. Then again she had slept so deeply throughout the day the Seireitei could have been invaded and she wouldn't have woken up.

"Most of it" came Shunsui's reply. Humming Nanao couldn't help but look over his work.

"You've gotten more paperwork and invoices finished today then in the whole of last month." Sitting back on her bed with a small grin Nanao giggled.

"Maybe I should get sick more often." Coming out from the small kitchen arms laden with bowls of broth and rice, Shunsui looked unimpressed.

"Please do not." Unable to hold back the laughter at the sight of his discontent Nanao shuffled the papers from the table.

"Thank you. For everything." Nanao pushed her hair from her face as she looked down, feeling a blush running hot on her cheeks. "It was a very considerate thing to do. I appreciate it." Smiling widely the eighth Captain pushed a bowl of steaming hot broth across the table towards her.

"You are most welcome Nanao-chan. I'm glad the box was a good idea. However in truth you have Rangiku and Hisagi-kun to thank for that." Blowing on the scalding soup, Nanao raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Spooning some rice into his soup, Shunsui paused, suddenly looking guilty.

"Yes. Although their suggestion was for something entirely different, but the principle remains the same."

Narrowing her eyes at his sudden change of tone, the lieutenant tasted her meal, pleased to discover her sense of taste and smell were slowly returning.

"Dare I ask?" Fiddling with his spoon Shunsui shrugged, pouring himself a small dish of sake and downing it before continuing.

"Their suggestion involved a lot more chocolate and painkillers." Her spoon pausing mid-way to her mouth Nanao frowned.

"Anything more to add to that list?" Watching as her Captain nodded slowly Nanao sighed, dropping her spoon back into her soup.

If he'd seen it coming, he didn't let on. She was sick, so her usual love taps weren't as hard as usual. He'd been so nice to her all day, there was no reason to punish him too seriously. And beside Nanao knew he secretly enjoyed it.

Cheek stinging from her initial slap Shunsui wasn't quite quick enough to swipe his sake off the table before she could. Confiscating his bottle Nanao fought down the blush as she tried her professional tone, undermined by her horse voice.

"Please, do not, under any and all circumstances discuss my personal matters with your drinking buddies." Sighing Shunsui leant on his elbows on the table, pouting at her.

"It wasn't like that Nanao-chan, it was Ranguku-san who brought it up. I don't even know when your-"

"And nor should you!" Despite her illness, her unique purple eyes flashed angerily. Regardless of the danger Shunsui was enchanted by her. Even sick as she was, she still had the power and professionalism to discipline him.

"I apologise Nanao-chan, I will refrain from such discussions in the future." She was still scowling but at least she wasn't posed to hit him again.

"Good" she said finally, finishing off her bowl. Annoyed as she was, again his heart was in the right place. Beside it was a bit extreme to act in such a manner. "But thank you, the boxes are a good idea."

As he circled the rim of his empty sake dish with a finger, Shunsui smiled. He knew she couldn't stay mad at him, even on such a sensitive topic.

"Not a problem Nanao-chan. I made at least three." Letting her rice soak up the remainder of her soup, she stared at him confused.

"I don't forget my medication that often Capatin, is it really necessary?" Shaking his head, her Captain mirrored her confusion.

"No, but your moon times arrive monthly."

He should have seen it coming. Keeping in good with his lieutenant could only last for so long. But at least she was feeling better.


End file.
